Absolving Darkness
by xXx.Taki.Aya.Miyamoto.xXx
Summary: Story Request by smilebot: A ficlet about how Leon and Cloud assist each other in illuminating their sorrowful lives by unintentionally falling in love-striving to get each other out of the darkness by any means necessary, even if it means...
1. Uninvited

**Disclaimer:** _**Le sigh,**_ Must I reeeeeeeally tell you all…? Ugh, fine, I dun own teh Kingdom Hearts characters nor the creation of the games, not even the Final Fantasy Series. Though I do wish I owned the adorable Yuffie Kisaragi, she's much too much the way I wish I could be, in a video game. Erk, I drifted… _**Mumbles,**_ Stupid A.D.H.D… =_=

**REQUEST**

Username: smilebot  
Category: Games-Kingdom Hearts  
Rating: T and M (hehehe)  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: CloudxLeon  
Description: A ficlet about how Leon and Cloud assist each other in illuminating their sorrowful lives by unintentionally falling in love-striving to get each other out of the darkness by any means necessary, even if it means to confront the other in an all-too candid way the other does not wish to accept.

**Me: **Well lovely **smilebot**, since you're the first to put in a request I'm going to hand it to you on a silver platter. Once this fiction is over it'll magically have turned into a golden platter. Lol? Regardless! Here's your request back at ya in the form of a delicious yaoi! Oh and I'm going to already make Aeris dead… And just for the heck of it, Riona too! _**Heart!**_

O_O OH. EM. GEE! I am sooo sorry **smilebot**. I told you I would make this story for you in April – roughly – of last year. Holy cow. I was looking through my flash drive when I spotted this like, "Huh, what's thi…. OOPS!" So now I'm going to continue this just for you. I'll be contacting you with more of an apology. So so so so so sorry. DX

* * *

**ABSOLVING DARKNESS**

**Chapter 1: Uninvited**

**

* * *

**

The sun was high and bright in the vastly clouded sky. Off in the distance there were tell-tale clouds of grey. Good weather never came out of clouds of that color and mass. Fortunately the clouds were far from the island and wouldn't likely reach until later into the evening hours. With a sigh the brunette, that was sitting on the sandy beaches of Destiny Island and watching the angry puffs of darkness, stood swiftly. He never really knew why he allowed Yuffie to talk him into taking a "vacation" on Sora's, the Keyblade Wielder's, island that has been fully restored. Though said teen boy was nowhere on the small land form due to travelling with Riku and Kairi.

Despite Squall's protests he ended up taking Yuffie's advice to have time to himself. Squall would never admit it to the small female ninja princess but, he was rather enjoying himself here. It was calm and quiet, much unlike Traverse Town. There weren't any lights during the night to pollute the sky and all its lovely stars, rather other worlds. Turning from the shores he makes his way back to the tiny tree house in which was abandoned before his arrival. Climbing the many ladders it took to get to said house he opens the door with yet another sigh.

Upon opening the door his sigh is cut short as he turns his steel grey gaze up to see blonde spikes sitting in "his" recliner chair. Walking in with slight disdain he shuts the door softly. Mako eyes turn up to look at him with no expression on the face or in the eyes. Squall finds himself sitting on the couch beside the newest guest to the home. Looking to the wooden floor before him Squall tries to remain calm. Eying the male out the corner of his eye he can see that he's still staring at him with those abnormal blue-green eyes.

"May I ask as to why you're currently in _my_ home Cloud?" Shrugging casually Cloud leans forward to pick up a book that Squall left on the coffee table earlier this morning.

"Needed some _me_ time. Yuffie suggested here." As expected, Cloud got right to the point. At the mention of the Wutaian princess something sends a red flag off in Squall's mind.

"Did she tell you that I'd be here?" Cloud allows his gaze to meet Squall's for a moment before turning back to the book he was reading the back to.

"No." Sighing to himself, Squall stands from the couch. Walking to the kitchen he opens the fridge.

"Want anything to drink?" He calls behind his shoulder. Though it was his vacation time, he didn't _too_ much mind Cloud's appearance. The man was as quiet as he was so there was no chance of being truly disturbed here. That didn't mean that Squall was happy though.

"No. Thanks." Acting as though he didn't hear the man Squall begins to make tea for two. Closing the fridge he opens a cabinet off to the right of the small stove. The place was small but it was perfect for one… With Cloud showing things begin to process in Squall's mind. Filling a kettle with hot water allowed for it to boil faster, he turns the stove on high placing the kettle over the burner. Making his way back to the living room he sits on the couch once again.

"You're sleeping here?" Cloud merely nods his head to the brunette, who sighs again. "I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed for tonight. I imagine your travel here was rough." It was more of a statement than a question. The spiky haired male looks to the shoulder length haired male.

"It was." As Cloud's looking at Squall a flash of Aeris appears in his spot for a mere millisecond. It was enough for Cloud's heart to skip a beat in happiness and anguish. Turning his gaze down as grey eyes look into his mako ones he dives back into the book. The look of slight pain in Cloud's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by Squall. A man of calculation he opens his mouth to say something when the kettle begins to whistle.

Standing he thinks it better that he didn't vocalize his thoughts. He wasn't really the man that needed to be comforting another anyways. His own pain lies within losing Riona and the betrayal of Ansem. The Gunblade wielder removes two mugs and places a little tea bag in each. Pouring the hot water into two different handled cups equally he places the kettle onto a back burner before turning the front burner off. Grabbing both of the mugs he walks towards Cloud and places one on the coffee table before the Buster wielder.

Hearing the slight mumbled thanks from Cloud, Squall makes his way into the only bedroom. Closing the door slightly he places his mug on the night stand beside the queen sized bed. Squall could easily share this bed with Cloud but, that just wasn't something that he would ever allow himself to do with another man, especially not Cloud. Sitting on the bed he removes his boots and socks. Turning to glance silently at his Gunblade he stands staring it for a moment longer before turning from it, he was never without it, this vacation was no exception.

Heading to the nearby dresser he pulls himself a plain white tank top out of the second drawer. Taking his jacket off and his shirt underneath as well, he reaches for his pants. Though this island is peaceful, it does get hot sometimes during the evenings. Opening the pants and pulling the zipper down the outer clothing he removes them revealing his dark blue boxers - light blue lines running down the short-like undergarment every now and again. With another small sigh he pulls the plain shirt over his head and shimmies into the tank top.

Walking back into the living room with his cup in hand he sits down on the couch to see that Cloud has already finished his tea and was well into the book. Placing his own cup on the coffee table and taking the empty cup to the kitchen he cleans it then places it to dry. When he makes his way back into the living room Cloud lifts his gaze to look at Squall for a moment, feeling awkward at never really seeing another near naked man like that he looks back to the book with a ting of pink on his nose and cheeks. Without a doubt in his mind Cloud never has and never will go that way. It was beyond his thought process why anyone would, but he wasn't really one to judge either.

Looking to Cloud and the book in his hand Squall turns back into the room in search of another book. Upon finding one he decides to steal one of the two pillows off of the bed and then taking a thin blanket out of the mini closet. In the living room he places the pillow on an arm of the couch and then laying across the couch with his head resting gently upon the soft head cushion, he flips the book open to the first page and begins to read as Cloud is supposedly doing.

* * *

**Me: **Sorry about taking so long in putting this up **smilebot**. I really meant to do the story the moment I got your request but then life got in the way. My mother had her first surgery in my lifetime (She's not old.), my father had a birthday (He's not old.), and college finals this week and next (WHY?)... UGH! Lol, well! Here it is now and well, tell me what you think of it! Hopefully you liked it. Sorry if it seemed dragged out at some point but hey, I'm awfully amazing at descriptions, don't you think? _**Wink! **_Lol!

To all other readers, do review and tell me your opinion. Also if you'd like a story of your own just send me a request form, head to my profile and see what I'm talking about. Ja ne~!

Love, Me!


	2. What The!

**Disclaimer:** WHAAAAAATUH? Okay okay ! I don't own, joo no sue! Screw you… _**Cries.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Me: **I dunno why but the last chapter that I had completed long ago was in present tense. The rest will be in past. Maybe I'll run through later and change the first chapter to past as well but for now… Too tired and I wanna continue this stowwie, joo know?

* * *

**Absolving Darkness**

**Chapter 2: What The?**

**

* * *

**

Cloud turned his gaze towards the brunette that was residing on the couch. It was a mere sideways glance at first until he noticed the male's head was slack and the book was open but laying upon his chest. Squall had an arm resting behind his head in a casual pose. Cloud stood and momentarily thought about waking Squall before he closed the book he was reading himself and placed it back where he found it nearly two hours ago. He went straight for the door of the bedroom that was offered to him. When he entered the room he noticed its small size. He looked to the side of the bed and noticed the Gunblade that was resting beside the bed. A slight smirk, almost smile, passed over his lips for a mere moment. The man's instinct was just as high as his own. By the recliner chair that he was resting upon was his Buster.

Cloud went for the queen sized bed and wondered for a split second why they didn't just share when he shook his head that would have been a horrible idea. He looked down at the mattress and for a moment an image of a naked tan and dark haired male was sprawled on the bed with just the thin sheet to cover his nether regions. Cloud's eyes grew wide as he noticed the steamy look within the dim grey eyes. Wanting to smack himself he shook his head and sat upon the bed abruptly, hoping that would make the image run away faster. The spiky-haired blond removed his boots and socks and noticed there were placed just beside Squall's. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took off his shoulder cover with a sleeve. He removed his top as well and placed them both on the floor beside the nightstand.

Cloud turned and placed his head on the pillow that was closer to the outside of the bed. He had both arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. His gaze was blank and his expression straight. His mind was blank as his eyes began to droop. As much as he hated to admit it, Yuffie was right, he needed this. His head, heart and soul were in too much turmoil through the loss of Aeris and the fights with Sephiroth. His eyes shut and instead of the image of the flower healer appearing before his fading vision it was a brunette male with a slightly gruff expression. Cloud's eyes would have widened from the sudden startle he felt but was too tired and his heavy eyelids fell instead.

What felt like fifteen minutes of sleep but was actually a few hours was interrupted by an abrupt and loud thud. Cloud shot straight up in the bed and automatically reached for his Buster and flinched when he touched the Gunblade. He looked at it with a strange expression before he stood swiftly from the comforting mattress. He quickly made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room where the noise came from. Upon entering the room he nearly snorted at what he saw. Beside the couch, on the floor, was a disheveled looking brunette with a blanket wrapped around his waist. The pillow was still mystically in the same spot it was placed earlier.

Cloud walked over towards the sweating, panting and slightly frightened looking male. He bent over and offered the man a hand up. When Squall lifted his head in confusion he looked around and remembered where he was. He looked up to the blond with dim gray eyes, much like how Cloud imagined them earlier, before he took the offered hand. For a moment the spiky haired man hesitated in pulling Squall up, that was a mistake. In the instant he failed to support the other man's weight he was sent falling backwards with the person whose hand was clasped in his own following. With an even louder thud than earlier and two manly grunts they were both on the floor.

A blond out of breath and a dark haired male staring at a pale shoulder with wide eyes were sprawled on the floor together. Legs were crossed; hands still joined between their bodies and slight confusion was greeted. Squall in a moment of panic attempted to stand but squirmed instead what with the use of only one hand. Cloud moaned and instantly had a hand on the brunette's waist to still his movement further. Squall stiffened and for a moment there was a look of disgust before he lifted his head. His bright gray eyes met mako for the first time since they went to sleep.

"Remove your hand before I remove it entirely. Now." Squall was never one to mess with when his temper rose, if it ever did. At the moment his eyes were a fierce glowing grey almost silver as he stared down at the male below him as he tightened his grip on the hip his fingers were around. Cloud glared in return as he finally removed his hand and nearly shoved the man atop him to the ground beside himself. He stood swiftly and dusted his pants and bare chest.

"You'd think you could at least thank me for helping." Cloud didn't wait for a response as he went straight back into the bedroom that was offered to him with a neutral expression and a slight hint of anger mixed with disturbance in his eyes. He slammed the door shut and quickly made his way over to the queen sized bed. He sat on the edge with his head bowed while his arms rested upon his spread legs casually. _'Tch, last time I help that guy out.'_ With that thought Cloud turned and laid upon his side and fell back into a light slumber.

Outside of the closed door Squall was still sitting upon the floor with a grimace clearly on his face. It was one thing to have his hand where it was but to shove him made the brunette angry. He was merely disturbed at the position they had ended in. He was a man with little left but still with plenty of pride. Squall was grateful for the help although he didn't appreciate the fact that the blond was such a rude person at times. Squall stood from his spot on the ground and stared at the wall before him, on the other side of the wall was the bed pressed to it. The brunette debated for a moment on whether to apologize to the blond before he sighed to himself. He made his way back towards the couch, picking his blanket up along the way, he laid back into his position from earlier. He would apologize… In the morning.

* * *

**Me:** Bah! This could have been better but I am making them short in order to get them out faster. Ya know? =D

Also, thanks to **Just Call** for being my first reviewer… Ever. Lol! Well for this account that is. Can't seem to get back onto my old one. _***Shrugs.***_ Ja ne until next time~! _***Heart~!***_


End file.
